that should be me!
by jump-an
Summary: "Apa aku begitu menakutkan bagimu, hime?" "Namanya Naruto." seperti ada yg membaca pikirannya. chap 3 is up. maap kalo masih kependekkan. asli banyak hal random yg terjadi pada saya akhir akhir ini. naruhina ya pemirsah!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

saya cuma penulis *?* gembel

That Should Be Me

chapter 1~

Hinata's pov

Saat aku sedang mengobrol dengan Kiba, tiba-tiba tangannya menyambar pergelangan tanganku. Lalu dalam sekejap menarik paksa diriku. Aku yang tidak siap dengan keadaan itu tidak bisa melawan dan otomatis ikut kemanapun ia membawaku. Ternyata laki -laki ini menyeretku ke parkiran sekolah dan langsung menaikanku ke atas motor ninja hitamnya. Dan aku langsung dibawa ke apartemen miliknya.

Normal pov

Sesampainya Hinata dan Naruto di apartemennya, Naruto kembali menarik Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Tapi kali ini Hinata dalam keadaan siaga jadi mampu untuk melawan dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Naruto.

"Lepaskan Naruto! Ini sakit!" katanya, tapi sekian detik kemudian ia langsung menutup mulutnya karena Naruto terlihat sangat marah saat menengok ke arahnya.

"Apa yg kamu lakukan dengan bocah anjing itu?" tanyanya.

"Namanya Kiba. Dia mentorku. Karena aku tidak lulus dalam pelajaran Guy sensei, dia disuruh mengajariku berlatih baseball dan renang. Karena dia mendapat nilai sempurna dalam pelajaran itu." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Jangan pernah berlatih dengannya." Desis Naruto seperti menahan amarah.

"Tidak bisa, Naruto-kun." Ucapnya perlahan.

Saat mendapat jawaban yg seperti itu Naruto kembali menyeret Hinata masuk kedalam apartemennya, lebih tepatnya ke kamar naruto. Lalu membanting Hinata ke atas kasur dan segera menindih tubuh Hinata. Menamparnya bolak-balik hingga menyebabkan darah keluar dari sudut bibir mungil Hinata. Yang ditampar hanya meringis menahan sakit.

"Sejak kapan kamu berani melawan aku? Hah!" Bentak Naruto penuh penekanan.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun.." Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto menciumi bibir Hinata dengan kasar. Tapi Hinata hanya diam saja karena masih merasa takut pada kekasihnya itu. Naruto terus saja menghisap, mengulum, sampai mengigit bibir Hinata hingga agak bengkak dan kemerahan. Lalu ia mulai menurunkan kepalanya menuju leher jenjang Hinata. tangannya juga perlahan-lahan melepaskan kancing kemeja Hinata. Sambil menghisap leher Hinata, Naruto meremas dada Hinata yang masih tertutup bra berwarna hitam. Tapi Hinata tetap hanya diam saja sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Saat Naruto menyibakkan roknya, ia tidak tinggal diam. Didorongnya tubuh Naruto yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan dadanya lalu langsung menampar pipi kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ka.. Kamu keterlaluan Naruto-kun. hiks.. hiks.." Bisik Hinata yg mulai terisak

"Aku tidak suka jika kamu berdekatan dengannya. Aku tidak mau kalau nantinya kamu meninggalkanku Hinata.." Kata-kata Naruto membuat Hinata terenyuh dan langsung memeluknya. Setelah itu Naruto mengancingkan kembali kemeja Hinata dan merapihkan rambutnya. Lalu mengantarkan Hinata pulang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

sejak 3 bulan yang lalu Naruto menjadi begitu posesif terhadap Hinata. Padahal semua orang tau kalau hinata sangat mengejar-ngejarnya dulu. Fakta ini membuktikan suatu kemustahilan jika Hinata selingkuh dari kekasih berambut kuningnya tersebut. Sepertinya 10 bulan menjalin hubungan kekasih masih belum cukup baginya untuk percaya pada Hinata. Entah apa yang membuat Naruto berubah seperti ini. Mereka sangat jarang bertengkar sebelumnya. Dulu Naruto tidak pernah mengekang Hinata sampai seperti ini. Tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan terhadap Hinata. Tidak pernah mencumbu Hinata penuh nafsu dan amarah seperti beberapa jam yang lalu terjadi di apartemennya. Walaupun tidak sampai melakukan hubungan seks. Hinata akan selalu menampar ataupun melakukan perlawanan apapun pada Naruto jika sampai kelewatan.

Tapi perlakuan Naruto belakangan ini sangat ganjil. Dan hebatnya, Hinata tidak pernah menceritakan masalah ini pada kedua sahabatnya, Ino dan Tenten. Naruto mengancamnya jika sampai menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun, ia akan melukai tubunnya sendiri. Walaupun belum pernah dibuktikan. Tapi Hinata menurut penuh risau.

"Naruto-kun.. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Bisik Hinata di sela-sela tangisannya di dalam kamar.

~Flashback~

"Narutooo! Hinata pingsan di aula olahraga!" Teriak laki-laki berrambut seperti mangkok sambil berlari-lari menghampiri Naruto yang sedang belatih bola bersama Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji dan Chouji.

"Apa? Dimana dia sekarang?" Naruto langsung menghentikan permainannya.

"Adah dih UKSh.. Tadih Sasukeh menghantarkhannyah.." Jawab Rock Lee tersengal-sengal.

"Aku akan segera kesana."

Naruto langsung berlari-lari kecil menuju UKS sekolahnya yang berada di ujung lorong di lantai 2. Sesampainya di depan pintu UKS yang tidak tertutup rapat, ia melihat bayangan Sasuke sedang menciumi bibir hinata penuh gairah. Sontak Naruto mendorong pintu sampai terbentur dinding. Hal itu membuat sasuke kaget dan menengok ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?" Tanyanya penuh amarah

"Menciumnya." Jawab sasuke kalem. Terdengar meremehkan.

Mendengar jawaban seperti itu membuat Naruto semakin naik pitam dan langsung meninju Sasuke.

"Kau anggap apa aku ini, heh!" Teriak Naruto.

"Kau tau kalau aku menyukainya, bukan?" Kata Sasuke sambil menahan rasa sakit di pipinya.

"Kupikir kita sahabat." Pernyataan Naruto yang menunjukkan kekecewaan.

"Memang. Tapi aku juga mengingkannya. Jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya."

"Mengapa kau tidak menjadikannya milikmu saja sebelum aku mengenalnya? hah!" Naruto mulai teriak lagi.

"Karena dia sudah mencintaimu sebelum kau menyadarinya!" Kai ini giliran Sasuke yg berteriak.

"Tapi sekarang.." Lanjutnya. "Aku akan merebutnya darimu. Aku akan menjadikannya milikku. Seperti katamu tadi. Maka dari itu, jangan lengah jika tak ingin dia lari ke pelukanku." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke melenggang pergi dari UKS. Pernyataan panjang Sasuke tersebut membuatnya terhenyak. Hinata yang masih dalam keadaan pingsan dipeluknya sangat erat sampai siuman.

"Na.. Naruto-kun? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tadi kamu pingsan Hinata-chan." Jawab naruto dengan mata sendu.

"Sekarang jam berapa? Dan.. Hey.. Apa Naruto-kun menangis?"

"Tidak Hina-chan. Aku hanya mengantuk menunggui mu hingga pukul 5 sore. Ayo kita pulang."

"Ugh.. Baiklah."

Dan semenjak itu Naruto menjadi orang yang berbeda bila bersama Hinata. Ia menjadi lebih pendiam, jarang bercanda atau menggoda Hinata, selalu mencurigai Hinata jika pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada seulas senyum licik yang selalu mengawasi mereka.

"Sebentar lagi rencanaku akan berhasil"

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer:

**masashi kishimoto **

i just borrow his character

:D

**note**:

»tanda petik dua (") ; dialog langsung.

»tanda petik satu (') ; dialog dalam hati.

Maaf kalo masih banyak kesalahan. Yak! Mari langsung saja! No more bacot from me.

That Should Be Me!

chapter 2~

_Sabtu, 9 Juli. 04.15 Pm._

_Ting nong_... _Ting nong_...

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Hinata

_Cekrek..._

"Sasuke-san? Ughh... Pelajaran apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Hinata bosan.

Ya... Sudah beberapa minggu ini Sasuke sering datang ke rumah Hinata untuk minta diajarkan tugas sekolah. Sebenarnya itu hanya taktik Sasuke untuk mendekati Hinata. Semua orang -kecuali Hinata, sangat tau kalau Sasuke itu pintar. Ralat, JENIUS! Betapa polosnya Hinata itu, Ckck... Oh iya, tentu saja karena mereka juga tidak pernah satu kelas. Hinata adalah adik kelas Sasuke. Tapi yang membuat Hinata bingung, Sasuke selalu minta bantuan Hinata materi yang sesuai dengan kemampuannya. Alasannya adalah agar Sasuke mengingat materi kelas XI untuk ujian kelulusan nanti. Padahal mereka baru naik kelas. Memang tidak salah kalau Sasuke dijuluki si jenius, ya.. Dia yang merupakan tetangga Hinata semakin memudahkannya untuk ke rumah si gadis berambut panjang indigo lurus itu untuk melancarkan rencananya. Sungguh beruntungnya dirimu, Sasuke..

"Seni lukis. Kata ibuku kau pandai melukis." jawab Sasuke santai.

Raut wajah Hinata berubah. Matanya berbinar mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Benar juga, kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya dari tadi? Aku malah melamunkan Naruto-kun. Ah, lagi-lagi nama itu yg terlintas di pikirannya.

Hinata memang menyukai seni lukis. Ia bahkan memiliki galeri dan ruang lukis sendiri di rumahnya saking gemarnya ia pada kesenian yang satu ini. Sudah ada beberapa karya seni lukis Hinata yang ikut pameran dan laku di pelelangan seperti pada acara-acara pembukaan perusahaan yang melibatkan perusahaan ayahnya dalam penanaman saham. Walaupun harganya tidak fantastis, tapi ini membuktikan keseriusan Hinata pada bidang seni lukis. Beruntunglah Hinata karena ayahnya mendukung hobi yang ditekuninya sekarang.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Hinata penuh semangat.

"Hn."

Sesampainya di ruang lukis, Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dan makanan ringan. Sasuke melihat sekeliling dan sudut mata hitamnya tertarik untuk melihat sebuah lukisan yang tertutup selembar kain putih. Tanpa ragu dibukanya kain penutup itu dan terlihatlah sebuah lukisan dirinya yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman sambil tersenyum. Sebuah padang rumput yang luas sebagai latar belakang lukisan itu. Pipinya merona seketika saat melihat wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum seperti itu. Rasanya aneh karena ia sadar kalau ia jarang sekali tersenyum. Baginya tersenyum itu hal yang tidak terlalu diperlukan karena hidupnya terlalu datar. Kecuali saat berada di dekat Hinata. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu menari-nari di dalam perutnya. Perasaan yang membuatnya sesak nafas. Perasaan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia sampai berfikir kalau dirinya terkena serangan jantung! Beberapa tahun ia melakukan perbandingan kecepatan detak jantung saat berada di dekat Sakura dan Hinata. Hasilnya? Saat bersama Sakura detak jantungnya NORMAL 100%. Dan beberapa detik kemudian bisa menjadi deruman keras saat menghampiri Hinata, belum benar-benar bertemu. Tapi kini ia tau penyakit apa yang selalu menderanya. Dan sudah pasti Hinatalah penyebabnya.

'Kenapa ia membuatku berpose seperti gadis, eh?' pikirnya sambil mengulum senyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata datang membawa dua gelas jus tomat dan setoples tortilla. Hinata tampak kaget saat melihat Sasuke tengah memperhatikan sebuah lukisan yang awalnya akan menjadi hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke dua minggu lagi.

"Kenapa kau membukanya?" tanya Hinata.

"Hanya penasaran."

"Kalau begitu aku harus membuat ulang, tahu!" rajuk Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena itu harusnya menjadi hadiah ulang tahunmu nanti,"

'romantis sekali gadis ini...' batin Sasuke senang.

"Ibumu yang memintaku membuatnya."

'yaaaaahh... Ternyata bukan atas keinginannya sendiri.' pikirnya. Sasuke sangat kecewa.

"Anggap saja aku tidak melihatnya." tetap kalem, eh?

"Umm.. Baiklah. Tapi janji ya tidak pernah membicarakannya di depan ibumu?"

"Hn."

Dan mulailah Hinata mengajari Sasuke melukis.

"Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah membuat sketsa. Apa yang ingin Sasuke-san lukis?"

"Kau."

"Oh.. Baik- ehhh? Aa.. Aaku?" Hinata kaget bukan main.

"Hn. Kau, berdiri di sana. Aku ingin membuat sketsa wajahmu." tanpa basa-basi Sasuke mendorong Hinata untuk menjauh dan dijadikan objek lukisannya. Hinata hanya mendengus sebal.

Setelah membuat sketsa, Hinata mengajari Sasuke memberikan warna, mempertegas garis-garis, dan merapihkan siluet. Hasilnya sangat indah. Selain karena bantuan Hinata, tentu saja karena Sasuke yang memang sudah pandai melukis. Tubuh mereka penuh coretan cat berwarna-warni. Karena selama proses pewarnaan, Sasuke terus saja menjahili Hinata dengan menorehkan cat yang sedang dipakai ke wajah serta badan Hinata, dan sudah pasti dibalas olehnya. Sungguh ceria suasana di dalam ruang lukis walaupun hanya ada mereka berdua. Hinata jadi melupakan kegalauannya tentang Naruto. Tiap kali Sasuke ke rumahnya, moodnya selalu naik dan menjadi ceria. Sasuke seperti diciptakan untuk menghibur Hinata karena selalu datang disaat Hinata dalam keadaan kurang baik dan membuat dirinya menjadi riang. Seolah-olah ia ingin mengatakan 'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama ada aku..'

"wahh! bagus sekali lukisan buatanmu, Sasuke-san."

"Hn... Hinata, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan surfiks -san?"

"Oh... Maaf Sasuke-ku.. Kun." jawab Hinata.

"Begitu lebih baik... Hey lihat! Bajumu kotor sekali."

"Ini kan ulahmu! Lihat hasil karyamu pindah ke pakaianku semua."

"Haha! Lihatlah bajuku juga kotor kok!" Sasuke menjawabnya sambil tertawa. Apa? Sasuke tertawa? Hinata melotot, berkedip, sampai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Barusan kau tertawa. Dan itu sangat manis." jawab Hinata polos. Yang dipuji hanya terdiam karena menahan malu. Haha... Dasar Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku mau pulang. Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

"Jangan sungkan Sasuke-kun.."

Hinata lalu mengiringi Sasuke keluar dari ruang lukis membawa tempat pencuci kuas berisi air. Saat Sasuke ingin mencapai pintu, tiba-tiba Hinata yang berada dibelakangnya kehilangan keseimbangan karena tersandung karpet. Tepat ketika Sasuke menengok ke belakang, Hinata menumpahkan air kotor yang dibawanya ke baju Sasuke. Akibatnya, baju Sasuke basah dengan air kotor. Beruntung lukisan yang dibawanya tidak menjadi korban tumpahan air kotor itu.

"Kau memang pintar membuat masalah No-na Hyu-ga." Sasuke memberi penekanan dalam pengucapan dua kata terakhir.

"Ma... Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun.." sesal Hinata sambil menunduk. "Aa... Aku akan bertanggung jawab! Kau bersihkan tubuhmu di kamar mandi dulu. Aku akan mengambilkan baju neji-nii yang mungkin muat untukmu."

"Tidak perlu. Kemarilah..."

"Kenapa?"

Hinata lalu mendekati Sasuke. Tapi karena Sasuke merasa masih terlalu jauh jarak yang tercipta, ia menarik tangan Hinata mendekat padanya hingga keduanya hanya berjarak sepuluh senti saja.

"Ada apa dengan bibirmu? Aku baru menyadari ada luka disana."

"Aa... Ii... Ini bukan apa-apa kok Sasuke-kun... Semalam saat makan aku tidak hati-hati memasukkan steak ke dalam mulutku. Jadi bibirku tergores garpu.." jelas Hinata

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Apa ini ulahnya?"

Bingo! Tepat sasaran tebakanmu tuan Uchiha! Hinata hanya terdiam saat itu.

"Biar ku obati."

Lalu perlaha-lahan Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Ia menciumnya penuh perasaan seolah takut membuat Hinata kesakitan. Awalnya Hinata sangat kaget atas perlakuan Sasuke, tapi lama-kelamaan ia menikmatinya. Bibir Hinata yang kering menjadi basah karena ciuman Sasuke yang dalam, penuh penekanan tapi terasa lembut. Sasuke terus saja menyesap dan mengulum bibir Hinata.

"enghh..." erang Hinata.

Hal itu justru membuat Sasuke ketagihan untuk terus menyentuh Hinata. Lama sekali mereka berciuman, saling menghisap, sampai beradu lidah di depan pintu tanpa menyadari sekitarnya. Hingga akhirnya Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke karena sudah kehabisan nafas.

_Hoshh... Hoshh... Hoshh..._

Suara keduanya berusaha menstabilkan pernafasan. Tapi Sasuke tidak berhenti disana. Kepalanya mulai turun menuju leher Hinata dan mulai menghirup aroma tubuh Hinata yang wangi. Lidahnya menjilat kulit leher Hinata dan menciumi serta menghisapnya hingga membuat kiss mark yang sangat merah.

"Ughh... Sasuke-kun... To... Tolong hentikan.." pinta Hinata sambil mendorong lagi tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya.

"Sekarang terlihat lebih baik," kata Sasuke seperti tanpa dosa. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Jaa.." lanjutnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Sasuke-kun.." jawab Hinata sambil menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah karena malu.

_Di hari yang sama, 7.00 Pm._

_"_Ayah, aku ingin pergi bersama Naruto-kun."

"Baiklah... Ingat! Jam malammu sampai pukul 12. Dimana dia?" kata Hiashi.

"Hai, ayah. Naruto-kun menugguku diluar, ayah." jawabnya.

"Aa... Hati-hati Hinata."

"Hai." jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum.

Benar saja, Naruto tengah menunggu Hinata di teras rumahnya saat Hinata keluar. Naruto langsung menuntun Hinata menuju motor ninja hitam miliknya dan bergegas pergi menuju kafe tempat mereka biasa berkencan. Tapi ditengah jalan, Naruto justru membelokkan motornya menuju apartementnya. Hinata yang bingung berencana menanyakannya nanti saja karena tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Naruto yang sedang mengemudi.

_Sesampainya di apartement_

"Kenapa kita kesini, Naruto-kun?"

"Kepalaku pusing sekali Hina-chan. Sepertinya aku demam."

"Benarkah? Coba ku periksa," Hinata lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Naruto dan mendapati suhu tubuh sang kekasih yang diatas normal.

"Tubuhmu panas sekali Naruto-kun. Ayo masuk! Aku akan buatkan sup untukmu."

Lalu mereka masuk ke kamar Naruto. Hinata menidurkan dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto yang terlihat lemah. Saat Hinata ingin meninggalkan Naruto ke dapur untuk membuatkannya sup, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata hingga tubuh Hinata menindihnya, lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat.

"Jangan pergi, temani aku hime.."

"Ng? Ba.. Baiklah Naruto-kun."

Mata mereka bertemu dengan jarak yang sangat sempit karena posisi mereka yang tengah berpelukan. Beberapa menit kemudian hilanglah jarak yang memisahkan dua sejoli itu seiring bibir keduanya bersatu, saling memagut, dan berbagi rasa dalam sebuah ciuman. Naruto semakin agresif karena mendapat lampu hijau dari Hinata. Ia menjilat, mengigit, dan menghisap bibir Hinata sampai Hinata meronta karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Lepas dari bibir Hinata, ia beranjak ke leher putih sang kekasih yang amat dicintainya. Tapi sepersekian detik berikutnya ia mendorong tubuh Hinata dengan kasar sampai Hinata terjungkal. Naruto mendekatinya dan membuat posisi mereka terbalik. Hinata dibawah dan Naruto menindihnya dengan tangan mengekang leher Hinata seperti ingin mencekik.

"Beraninya kamu selingkuh dariku? hah!" bentak Naruto.

to be continued

yosh!

Apa ini sudah panjang? maap kalo masih kependekkan. :(

Saya senang sekali dapat review positif! semua review saya tampung dan saya catat buat referensi biar lebih baik lagi nulis story random freak mad ini. haha! *cemplungin ke laut*

maaf kao di chapter ini isinya cuma sasu-hina. saya sengaja membuat porsi sasuke lebih banyak daripada naruto. ini kan bagian dari drama yang saya ciptakan dari imajinasi saya. dan saya yakin 100% naruto akan jadi sama hinata. jadi tenang aja. okey!

review yg pake akun saya bales lewat PM.

saya terima kalo ada flame. walaupun langsung bikin saya panik setengah mati.

DATTEBAYO!

daisuke: terimakasih atas koreksinya. saya berusaha lebih baik lagi dan lagi. kritik dan saran ya lewat review. :)

natsumi H: ini sudah update. arigatou natsumi-san. mohon kritik dan saran lewat review. :)

sasuhina caem: di saat mereka sudah jadi muhrim akan saya bikin adegan yg lebih ya.. *ngeles* *dikepruk*. kritik dan saran saya tunggu lewat review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**warning:**

OOC banget

freak

random

lemon/lime (gak tau bedanya)

penghancuran karakter

EYD sempurnaless

karna kesempurnaa hanya milik Yang Maha Kuasa

**note**:

»tanda petik dua (") ; dialog langsung.

»tanda petik satu (') ; dialog dalam hati.

lets goo! kritik dan saran serta flame -_- saya tunggu di kotak review.

**That Should Be Me!**

chapter 3~

"Beraninya kamu selingkuh dariku? hah!" bentak Naruto.

"Aa.. Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?"

"Siapa yang membuat tanda seperti ini di lehermu? Siapa laki-laki itu? Jawab aku Hinata!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bagian leher Hinata yg terdapat bekas kemerah-merahan.

Seketika tubuh Hinata membeku. Padahal kiss mark yang di buat oleh Sasuke sudah ia cuci sedemikian rupa agar tidak terlalu mencolok warnanya. Tapi memang Sasuke pintar dalam hal ini. Tanda itu belum benar-benar hilang. Warna merah hasil hisapan Sasuke masih menempel disana, walaupun tidak semerah seperti sebelumnya.

"Katakan!"

Sebelum Hinata menawab, handphonenya yg berada di dalam tasnya berbunyi yang menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Secepat mungkin Hinata ingin mengambil Handphonenya, tapi dihalangi oleh Naruto. Sebagai gantinya, Naruto yang mengambil dan membaca pesan tersebut.

from: Uchiha Sasuke

Aku minta maaf telah membuat kekacauan dilehermu.

Bingo! Tepat waktu sekali kau Sasuke! Kau membuat Hinata semakin dalam masalah. Naruto langsung mendekati Hinata lagi.

"Dimana lagi dia meyentuhmu?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang gelap. Tapi ia tau, hanya ada satu cara untuk memastikannya. Lalu tangannya berusaha menurunkan resleting belakang dress ungu gadis yang berada di bawahnya. Semenit kemudian ia menurunkan pakaian Hinata, sehingga terlihatlah tubuh mungil yang putih bersih dan hanya tertutupi bra dan celana dalam berwarna biru donker. Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto menciumi bekas kiss mark yang dibuat Sasuke di leher Hinata. Dihisapnya sekuat tenaga sehingga membuat Hinata kesakitan dan berusaha berontak. Tapi sayang kedua tangan Hinata ditahan oleh tangan kiri Naruto tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Naruto-kun... Kumohon... Ini sakit sekali." pinta Hinata dengan nada memohon.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi sore antara kau dengan Sasuke." jawab Naruto sambil terus menciumi leher Hinata.

Lama-lama ciumannya semakin turun menuju dada Hinata yang terbentuk dengan sempurna. Ia mulai mengigit dan menghisap dada Hinata. Mengulumnya tepat dibagian kecoklatan yang ada ditengah-tengah dada Hinata, seperti bayi yang sangat kahausan ASI. Hinata sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Ia yang awalnya ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi malah menggeliat kesakitan atas perlakuan Naruto. Ia terbelalak dan air matanya mulai mengalir karena menahan sakit di area intimnya ketika Naruto menurunkan celana dalamnya dan langsung memasukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya kedalam tubuhnya.

"Aaarrgghhh... Sakiiiitt Naruto-kuuunn... Maafkan aku! Sunggguh aku minta maaf! Ia tidak melakukan yang lain lagi... Hiks, hiks," aku Hinata setengah teriak karena kesakitan.

Naruto tahu kalau Hinata tidak bohong padanya setelah memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam tubuh Hinata. Ia sangat lega mengetahui Hinata tidak disentuh oleh sahabatnya itu. Lalu ia mengeluarkannya dan kembali mengulum bibir Hinata yang basah terkena air mata. Lama sekali ia menciumnya. Tapi ciuman kali ini berbeda. Walaupun tidak membalas kuluman bibir sang kekasih, Hinata dapat merasakan ciuman Naruto yang posesif tapi rapuh. Seakan takut kalau Hinata akan menghilang dari hadapannya. Kebutuhan oksigen membuat Naruto melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena lidahnya langsung menjulur mencoba masuk ke dalam mulut si gadis indigo yang masih terkurung di bawahnya. Tapi Hinata tidak mengizinkannya, sambil terengah-engah menstabilkan pernapasannya ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat menghalangi Naruto. Ia takut Naruto akan mengigitnya lagi. Hal itu membuat Naruto geram dan menyuruh Hinata untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Aku takut Naruto-kun akan menggigitku lagi," kata Hinata polos.

Tapi Naruto tidak kehabisan akal. Sebagai balasannya, ia menyelinapkan tangan kanannya ke dalam bra Hinata. Lalu meremas sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal perlahan tapi penuh penekanan. Membuat Hinata melenguh dan membuka mulut hendak protes. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Naruto, segera ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata. Memagut rongga mulut Hinata hingga tanpa sadar ia melepaskan tangan kirinya yang membelenggu kedua pergelangan tangan gadis berambut biru keunguan yang terus meronta dibawahnya dan menurunkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Hinata untuk memperdalam ciuman panas itu.

Mendapatkan dirinya bebas dari cengkraman tangan Naruto, Hinata berusaha mendorongnya agar menjauh. Tapi Naruto tak bergeming sama sekali. Sesaat kemudian Hinata mendapat ide agar bisa lepas dari Naruto yg seperti kesurupan. Digigitnya lidah Naruto yg tengah sibuk mengeksplorasi mulutnya sekuat mungkin, sampai Naruto teriak dan langsung melepaskan bibirnya. Lalu Hinata mendorongnya hingga terjungkal. Dengan terburu-buru Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya dari tempat tidur dan berusaha bangun secepat mungkin. Setengah merangkak ke pintu untuk kabur. Tapi karena terlalu fokus berusaha bangkit, ia tidak menyadari kalau pintu kamar sudah sangat dekat dan akibatnya, kepalanya terbentur cukup keras pada daun pintu yang kokoh itu. Entah karena benturan yg keras atau terlalu kaget, gadis cantik itu jatuh pingsan. Naruto yg menyadarinya -karena bunyi benturan yg lumayan nyaring- langsung menghampirinya dan berusaha membangunkannya. Hal ini harusnya dapat membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi raut wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir saat melihat ada setitik darah yang mengalir di dahi Hinata. Ia membopong Hinata dan meletakkannya ke tempat tidur dan segera ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil kotak P3K. Lelaki bermata sebening langit itu tidak lagi menghiraukan lidahnya yang juga mengeluarkan darah, padahal bau karat begitu pekat di dalam kerongkongannya. Naruto mengobati luka kecil di dahi Hinata dengan hati-hati, lalu berusaha membangunkannya dengan alkohol yg diusap-usapkan di area hidung Hinata. Berharap ia dapat mencium aroma dari alkohol tersebut, tapi sia-sia. Ia sadar Hinata akan lama mengalami ini.

Sambil menunggu Hinata bangun, Naruto kembali ke kamar mandi untuk berkumur dengan antiseptik. Rasa darah yang sangat kentara ternyata dikarenakan lidahnya yang tergores cukup panjang karena ulah Hinata. Ia menyesal atas apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya.

"Apa aku begitu menakutkan bagimu, Hime?" gumamnya,

_flashback~_

"Hinata, antarkan kue ini pada keluarga Uchiha." perintah sang ibu,

"Baik, bu."

ting... nong...

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke dingin,

"A.. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini, Sasuke-san." jawab sang gadis malu-malu,

"Hn. Masuklah,"

Saat melewati ruang tamu, matanya seketika tertuju pada laki-laki yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Sehingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak dinding yang memisahkan ruang tamu dengan ruang keluarga di dalam rumah mewah milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Namanya Naruto." seseorang seperti bisa membaca pikirannya,

to be continued~

maafkan saya lama updatenya. review juga belom bisa saya bales. saya lagi sakitt. *geletakan dikasur*

beberapa hari lagi saya akan update lagi. soalnya saya juga penasaran sama apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya. *lho?*

kritik saran serta flame (-_-) mohon dibubuhkan di kotak review. di chapter selanjutnya pasti saya bales. *sujud*

GANBATTEEEEEH!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**warning:**

OOC banget

freak

random

penghancuran karakter

EYD lenyap

karna kesempurnaa hanya milik Yang Maha Kuasa

YANG GAK SUKA? KLIK BACK ^ ^

**That Should Be Me!**

_last chapter~_

"Hinata, antarkan kue ini pada keluarga Uchiha." perintah sang ibu,

"Baik, bu."

ting... nong...

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke dingin,

"A.. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini, Sasuke-san." jawab sang gadis malu-malu,

"Hn. Masuklah,"

Saat melewati ruang tamu, matanya seketika tertuju pada laki-laki yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Sehingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak dinding yang memisahkan ruang tamu dengan ruang keluarga di dalam rumah mewah milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Namanya Naruto." seseorang seperti bisa membaca pikirannya,

"Kau bahkan tidak mengaduh kesakitan saat melihatnya sampai menabrak dinding nona Hyuga,"

"Oh, iya. Aduh..." jawab Hinata asal sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang terbentur dinding. Matanya tertuju pada sesosok pemuda pirang dengan bola mata yang mampu membuatnya lupa akan rasa sakit.

"Dasar bodoh," cibir Sasuke.

Naruto yang sedang bermain ps3 milik Sasuke melirik dua manusia yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Saat melihat apa yang dibawa seorang gadis berkulit seputih awan, matanya berbinar seolah melihat oasis di tengah padang gurun. Lalu mengembangkan senyumnya yang menawan sehingga membuat Hinata seolah meleleh ketika melihatnya.

"Hei Sasuke, siapa itu?" tanyanya.

"Na... Namaku Hyuga Hinata. A.. aku tetangga Sasuke-san." jawab Hinata sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya tapi tetap menjaga keseimbangan atas nampan yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto," kata Naruto lagi, "Apa yang kau bawa itu?" lanjutnya.

"Ah... I.. Ini cake coklat. Aku disuruh ibuku mengantarkannya kesini."

"Wah kau baik sekali... Coba kulihat," ajak Naruto sambil melambailan tanganmya tanda menyuruh Hinata untuk mendekat padanya.

"Hei! Itu untukku kan?!" tiba-tiba Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya dengan agak keras.

"Sejak kapan kau suka makanan manis? Dan aku yakin oba-san akan memberikan ini padaku. Dia kan sedang diet." jelas Naruto panjang lebar memberi dalih supaya cake coklat itu menjadi miliknya.

"Sejak sekarang aku suka." Sasuke menjawab cepat.

"Tidak! Untukku saja Hinata-chan..." pinta Naruto yang langsung mengambil alih nampan yang dibawa Hinata. Tangannya mulai mencomot satu potong cake coklat yang mengundang seleranya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Sasuke dengan gesit merampasnya. Naruto tidak menyerah, Ia berusaha merebutnya kembali. Terjadilah tarik-menarik nampan.

"Se.. Sebaiknya aku berikan ini kapada oba-san dulu." Hinata mencoba melerai keduanya dengan mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil cake tersebut. Tapi tidak ada yang mau mengalah diantara keduanya, dan malah terjadi tarik-menarik diantara ketiga remaja ini. Selang beberapa menit seiring semakin kuat tarikan masing-masing, nampan diantara mereka bertiga jatuh karena semakin tidak karuan posisinya. Cake coklat itu pun mendarat dengan selamat di karpet berwarna merah marun. Mendengar suara gaduh, nyonya Mikoto keluar untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika saat melihat tiga muda mudi yang wajah dan pakaiannya kotor oleh krim coklat, karpet yang ternodai cake yang seharusnya dimakan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanyany heran. Dan ketiganya hanya pasrah pada apa yg akan menimpa mereka selanjutnya.

Semenjak itu terjalin hubungan yang dekat antara Naruto dengan Hinata. Tiap akhir pekan Naruto selalu berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke dan mengajaknya ke rumah Hinata dengan alasan mengantarkan kue kering buatan oba-san, ibu Sasuke. Sampai pada akhirnya Naruto menyatakan cinta kepada Hinata yang langsung disambut sebuah anggukan kecil dari gadis itu. Semua orang turut bahagia atas mereka kecuali Sasuke.

_End flash back~_

_Sabtu,, 23 Juli_

Siang itu Hinata mengajak Naruto untuk makan siang bersama di café. Ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Naruto. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi jika harus menjalani hubungan yang seperti ini. Ia ingin mengakhirinya. Ia sudah lelah. Sesampainya di café, mereka memesan makan dan minuman, saat menunggu pesanan datang Hinata mulai angkat bicara.

"Naruto-kun, aku ingin bertanya."

"Tanya apa hime?"

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku Naruto-kun? Karena aku merasa sekarang perasaanmu padaku hanyalah sebuah obsesi saja. Itu membuatku sakit."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Hinata? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Aku takut sekali kehilanganmu. Akan kulakukan apa saja asal kau tidak pergi dariku." Aku Naruto

"Termasuk menyakitiku?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah sedih

Naruto tidak dapat menjawabnya. Ia sedang berpikir. Tapi suara hinata membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kalau seperti ini aku tidak sanggup lagi, kau hanya membuatku semakin merasa jauh darimu Naruto-kun. Aku tidak mengenal lagi kekasihku yang dulu sangat bersikap baik dan riang. Aku merindukan Naruto yang seperti dulu." Kini air mata sudah menganak sungai di pelupuk mata Hinata.

"A.. Aku… aku tidak menyadarinya. Telah menyakitimu sedemikian dalam. Aku terlalu khawatir pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa jika tanpamu Hinata. Aku takut Sasuke akan merebutmu dariku. Dia menyukainmu. Sejak lama.." aku Naruto dengan frustasinya

"Pikirkanlah semuanya Naruto-kun. Apa aku akan membalas cinta dari Sasuke-san disaat aku mencintai orang lain? Aku pulang dulu." Kini Hinata tidak dapat menahan lagi air mata yang mendesak keluar, ia berlari menuju pintu keluar dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang membatu mencerna kata-kata Hinata.

"He..eh.. Dia benar. Aku seharusnya mempercayainya. Hinataku tidak mungkin akan selingkuh." Justru selama ini ia yang bergaul dengan wanita lain disaat dirinya frustasi karena terlalu memikirkan ancaman Sasuke dan mengkhawatirkan apa yang tengah dilakukan Hinata jika tidak bersamanya.

"Aku memang laki-laki brengsek." Gumam Naruto

_7 pm._

From: Uchiha Sasuke

Kupikir hari ini aku berulang tahun, apa kau melupakan sesuatu?

Hinata membaca pesan yang dikirim Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada tetangganya secara langsung tadi sore, tapi ia tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto. Apalagi ia sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Naruto tadi siang. Ia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang tidak konsisten.

Sent to: Uchiha Sasuke

Maaf aku melupakannya. Selamat ulang tahun ya… Oia, ada yang ingin aku bicakan besok. Kita bertemu di taman pukul 5 sore. Sampai ketemu besok.

_Keesokkannya~_

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke to the point

"Ini kado untukmu. Dan juga… Aku minta Sasuke-san untuk tidak mendekatiku lagi. Bisakah?" tanya Hinata hati-hati

"Hn. Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Semuanya masih terasa membingungkan bagiku." 'aku juga sudah putus dengan NAruto-kun' lanjut Hinata dalam hati

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu Sasuke-san. Semoga kau menyukai kadonya."

Selepas kepergian Hinata, Sasuke masih termangu di bangku taman kompleks perumahan mereka. Banyak hal yang di sesalinya. Kehilangan sahabat hanya demi obsesinya pada Hinata, melukai perasaan kedua orang yang saling menyayangi. Sasuke tahu itu. Tergambar jelas di wajah Hinata saat ini. Itulah puncak kesabaran Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka menyerah oleh tekanan yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, HInata."

**continued~**

**note:** please jangan bunuh sayaaaaaa! Maafkan saya. Ini file udah lama bgt akhirnya ketemu juga di flashdisk yang sempet hilang

no bacot lah, saya.

Kalo mau numpahin uneg-uneg lewat review aja! Titik! Wassalam!


End file.
